Ready Or Not
by Daisyangel
Summary: Originally written for mpreg big bang 2011 but never got posted there. Morgan finds out he's pregnant and he and Rossi have to prepare for the most frightening but rewarding adventure of their lives. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Morgan/Rossi. Also MPREG! This story is complete and will be posted as fast as I can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the third morning in a row that Derek Morgan found himself throwing up his breakfast shortly after arriving at the BAU. Sitting back on his heels after this last bout of vomiting, the agent groaned. He hated throwing up.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Reid asked as he came up behind his friend.

"I don't know," Morgan answered in defeat.

"This is the third time this week you've thrown up. Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" the genius inquired as he handed the older man a cup of water. Morgan's eyes went wide and he began choking on the water at his friend's question. It was possible for men to get pregnant, but it was rare.

"Uh, maybe, I guess? But, Dave and I are always careful," Morgan defended. Reid gave him a skeptical look.

"Always?" the genius repeated.

"Well, maybe not always," Morgan replied, blushing. About a month ago or so, they'd come home from a really bad case and had screwed against the front door the moment they arrived home. It had been a case involving children and they needed to get the images out of their head as quickly as possible. The memory of that day made him smile.

XXXX

The moment the door closed Dave had Derek pressed up against the door and was plundering his mouth.

"Need you so fucking much!" Dave growled.

"Then take me," Derek replied.

"I'd love to," Dave said as he turned Derek so his back was facing him and his hands were against the door. Reaching around with a rough hand, Dave palmed Derek through his pants.

"Dave!" the dark-skinned man shouted. The sensations running through him were intense. Desperately needing more, Derek arched into his husband's touch.

"Tell me what you want," Dave whispered in his ear.

"You!" Derek moaned. Nodding, Dave unbuttoned and unzipped first Derek's pants then his own. Shoving them to their ankles, both men kicked them free along with their shoes. Reaching out, Dave grasped Derek's hard cock and stroked it a couple of times. Knowing exactly what the younger man needed because he needed it as well, Dave yanked down their underwear and after they hit the floor, he began quickly preparing him with the lotion he found on the entryway table. After a moment he decided Derek was prepped enough and he teased him by rubbing his cock across the younger man's entrance.

"Daaaaave!" Derek whined. Giving in, Dave slammed into the younger man with one thrust. It was a brutal pace and neither of them would last long.

"Come for me," Dave growled in Derek's ear. The dark-skinned man came with a shout spraying the door and his stomach with the warm sticky liquid. Dave came seconds later spilling himself deep inside Derek. What neither of them realized as they came down from their high was that they forgot one tiny thing, protection.

XXXX

Noticing that his friend was a million miles away, Reid called him back.

"Morgan, earth to Morgan." Morgan snapped back to reality with a jolt.

"Holy Shit! I could be pregnant. What am I going to do? Dave and I want kids, but not yet. What if he isn't ready? What if he leaves me?" the dark-skinned man asked beginning to panic. He cursed himself for the sting of tears he felt behind his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he was able to push them back, though.

"First of all, breathe," Reid coached. "Rossi will kill me if you hyperventilate and die. Come on, take a deep breath in, and now let it out. Again," Reid coaxed. He did this until he noticed Morgan's breathing becoming regular again. "Second of all, there's no reason to worry until you know you're pregnant. Why don't you go to the store  
today after work and get a test. Take it, and if it turns out you're pregnant, talk to Rossi," Reid instructed.

"What if I am and he's not ready? What if he leaves me, Pretty Boy? I can't raise a baby on my own," Morgan declared.

"Rossi isn't the kind of person to leave when he's faced with responsibility, you know that. I'm sure he'll be happy about having a baby, and I know he'll be with you through everything. Sure he'll be scared, but that's normal. If for some reason he left, you wouldn't be raising the baby on your own. You have the team, remember? We'd all be here for both you and the baby. You're not alone, Morgan," Reid assured.

"Thank y," Morgan started to say, but was cut off by another round of vomiting. "Oh god," he moaned leaning back over the toilet and throwing up once more. Reid began rubbing his back and doing anything else he could think of to do to help ease his friend's discomfort. The two of them were like brothers and they would do anything for each other. Finally the vomiting stopped and Morgan sank back against Reid's solid and reassuring frame. After taking a few more sips of water and rinsing out his mouth, the older agent got to his feet with Reid's help.

"You going to be okay, now?" the genius checked.

"Yeah, I think so. How'd you get so smart about all this, anyway?" Morgan teased.

"I'm a genius after all," Reid replied.

"No, I mean about matters of the heart," Morgan clarified.

"Oh, I guess all the little things the girls have been saying are finally sticking," Reid answered shyly.

"Either way, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Morgan, anytime." With that, the two of them headed for the bullpen and a day full of paperwork.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XXXX

The moment the clock hit 5:00 Derek was out the door and on his way to Wal-Mart. He was glad that his lover had a meeting with Strauss. It meant that Dave wouldn't be home until late which meant it gave him time to buy the test and take it without his lover finding out. There was no reason to turn Dave's life upside-down if he wasn't pregnant, Derek reasoned. Entering the store, he scanned the signs until he saw the one for the family planning aisle. Walking towards it, he could feel himself start to panic again. He forced himself to relax. There was no sense in freaking out until he knew the results. Arriving at the aisle, the agent could feel his eyes widen. The number of tests in front of him overwhelmed him. Who knew there could be so many he mused quietly to himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough for the lady standing next to him not to hear. She gave a chuckle at his statement.

"That's definitely true," she said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud," the FBI agent admitted blushing, but glad his skin was dark enough to hide it.

"That's fine, I feel the same way. Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm terrified," Derek admitted.

"That's completely understandable; I felt the same way when I was pregnant with my first child. Now it seems like old hat with my third pregnancy."

"How far along are you?" Derek asked.

"About a month I think. That's why I'm buying the test to make sure I am before I schedule a doctor's appointment," she answered beaming.

"Congratulations," Derek told her.

"Thank you, congratulations to you as well. You have a nice evening," she said making her selection before turning and heading for the checkout.

"You to," Derek replied to her retreating form. Turning back to the numerous pregnancy tests he continued scanning the shelves for one he recognized. Finally he spotted the EPT box which was one he recognized. Grabbing one with two tests, he headed off to grab a few more groceries before going to the check out and buyi_ng his items. After placing his bags in the backseat he headed home, all the while thinking just how much two little white sticks could change his and Dave's lives forever._

_XXXX_

_Once he was home, he put the groceries away before deciding it was now or never. Grabbing the pregnancy tests, he walked to their bathroom and prepared himself to take the tests. After reading the directions, he took the tests then set his cell phone alarm and began to wait. Who knew three minutes could be so long, he mused. Three minutes felt like three hours to the nervous man. Finally, his alarm went off, indicating it was time. Walking to the counter, he picked up first one test then the other. He stared at them, blinked, once, twice, and then read them again. The word was right their in front of him, pregnant. Derek James Morgan was pregnant. In shock he dropped the tests to the counter. He felt himself start to hyperventilate so he collapsed on to the toilet lid and placed his head between his knees while taking deep breaths. Finally he felt his breathing start to slow down. A key turning in the lock caused him to sit up straight, but he couldn't make himself move and dispose of the tests._

_XXXX_

_Dave sighed as he entered the home he shared with his husband. He hated meetings anyway, but when said meeting involved the resident ice queen of the BAU, Erin Strauss it made them even worse. Kicking off his shoes, he stored his badge and gun before heading for their bathroom to answer nature's call. The sight he saw made him stop in his tracks in the doorway. His husband was sitting on the toilet lid and for lack of a better phrase, he looked shell shocked._

"_What's the matter, babe?" Dave asked._

"_I, uh, um," Derek stammered unable to get the words out. Giving up, he jerked his head in the direction of the counter, hoping Dave would get the hint. Frowning in confusion, Dave scanned the counter for whatever had put his husband in such a state. At first glance he didn't see anything. All he saw was their toothbrushes, toothpaste, paper towels, two pregnancy tests, and mouth wash. Looking at the various items again, his eyes locked on the pregnancy tests and his jaw dropped open. Reaching out with a shaking hand he picked them up and studied them. He read the results, blinked once, twice, then read them again. It made Derek feel a bit better to know that Dave's reaction was the same as his. Dave could feel the feelings overwhelming him. He felt shocked, scared, and happy, most of all, happy._

"_You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" he whispered in awe. Derek nodded, still unable to speak. Beaming, Dave pulled his partner to his feet and crushed their mouths together while holding Derek in a tight embrace, the tests still clutched in his right hand._

"_So I guess you're happy about this?" Derek checked. Dave pulled back just enough to look at the younger man._

"_Happy about this? I'm ecstatic about this, babe. I've always wanted a baby but none of my ex-wives did. You're giving me something I've wanted for a long time. Thank you," he said kissing Derek eagerly before pulling back and placing a hand on his husband's flat stomach._

"_Hi, there, baby. It's your daddy. Your other daddy will carry you for the next nine months or so, but I can't wait to meet you. I already love you so much and I haven't even met you," Dave breathed trying to keep his emotions in check. Watching Dave interact with their unborn child made the last of Derek's reservations melt away. They were both happy about the new addition to their family that would arrive in just a few months time._


	3. Chapter 3

_r Three_

_XXXX_

_The feeling of warm lips trailing across his neck woke Derek from a sound sleep._

"_MMM, morning," he mumbled arching into Dave's kisses._

"_Morning, tell me last night wasn't a dream," Dave requested with a huge smile on his face._

"_No, it wasn't a dream, we're going to have a baby," Derek told him. Dave smiled and allowed his hands and mouth to wander lower. Der__ek was enjoying the sensations his lover was bringing out in him until he felt the now familiar nausea take hold. Moving as quickly as he could he ran for the bathroom just barely making it in time. Following his husband, Dave frowned in sympathy. He didn't like it when Derek was in pain or sick even if he understood why. He'd vowed to help his husband through sickness and health and that was exactly what he was going to do he thought as he began rubbing Derek's back and whispering soothing words in his ear. He didn't like this anymore than Derek did, but it was his job to help him through it, and that was exactly what he was going to do._

_XXXX_

"_I need to make an appointment with an OBGYN. I wonder if JJ could recommend someone?" Derek said as they drove towards Quantico._

"_She probably could, but asking her means telling the team. Are you ready for that?" the Italian asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be. We put our lives on the line daily and our team needs to know what's going on with me," Derek replied._

"_That's true, but unfortunately so does Strauss," Dave reminded him gently. Derek groaned and thumped his head against the car window. "Hey, don't do that," Dave protested._

"_Sorry, but I really don't want to deal with her," Derek whined._

"_Neither do I, but I'm sure Hotch will go to bat for us. He did when we told her we were getting married," Dave argued, remembering the conversation._

_XXXX_

_A year ago_

_XXXX_

"_Excuse me?" Strauss demanded. She, Dave, Derek and Hotch were sitting in her office._

"_We're getting married, ma'am," Derek repeated._

"_That's what I thought you said. As you and Agent Rossi know, members of the same team cannot be involved with each other. One or both of you if I have my way will be transferred out of the unit," Strauss said through gritted teeth. A smile spread across her face. She'd been looking for a way to split up the team, and she'd just found the perfect reason to do so._

"_Now wait just a damn minute!" Dave yelled. He could feel his temper rising._

"_Actually, neither of them will be transferred, ma'am." It was Hotch who spoke up. Her smile faltered at the unit chief's words._

"_What do you mean Agent Hotchner?" Strauss demanded_

"_I talked to the director earlier this morning and he agreed that both Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi have been able to keep their relationship out of the office and are able to work together in a professional manner. In his words, he refuses to split up the best team the FBI has and he said you are to follow his directive. Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan are coming to you only as a formality. The director's decision is final," Hotch stated firmly. The three male agents smiled as they saw the fury in the section chief's eyes._

"_If you don't like the director's decision, you can take it up with him, but I can guarantee you won't win," Rossi said triumphantly._

"_Fine then, since I have no choice, here's the necessary paperwork, Agent Morgan. Fill it out and return it to me as soon as possible," she demanded._

"_Of course, thank you, ma'am," the dark-skinned agent said as he took the papers she was holding out to him and got to his feet to leave the office, the two other men following right behind._

_XXXX_

_Present Day_

_XXXX_

"_Dave, you still with me?" Derek called. He could tell that Dave was lost in his memories._

"_Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just remembering when we told Strauss we were getting married and how Hotch and the director foiled her plans," Dave replied._

"_Yeah, that was fun when she realized she was stuck and had to grant our request," Derek said with a smile. "Her expression is something I won't soon forget," Derek said. Dave nodded in agreement as they pulled into the parking garage for the bureau._

"_Are you ready to tell the team?" he asked as they got out of the car and headed for the elevator._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," Derek conceded as the door opened and they walked into the elevator._

_XXXX_

"_Before we begin our briefing, Morgan and Rossi have an announcement," Hotch informed the team as they sat in the conference room. A small smile crossed Reid's face and he glanced at Morgan, receiving a nod, confirming his suspicions._

"_What's up?" Emily asked._

"_Yeah, tell us, the suspense is killing me," Garcia whined._

"_Well…" Morgan began drawing it out. JJ threw a pen at him causing him to laugh._

"_Tell us," she demanded._

"_Okay, okay, I will. Dave and I are going to have a baby_**. I'm pregnant." There was a full minute of silence before all three girls started squealing and mobbing the expectant couple. Hotch and Reid just smiled.**

"**My hot stuff is going to be a 'baby mama," Garcia teased. Morgan groaned at the nickname his baby girl had just given him.**

"**Baby girl, do you have to call me that?" he whined.**

"**Oh, stop being such a 'Drama Mama," Hotch spoke up, smiling slightly. Everyone turned to him in shock.**

"**What?" he asked affronted.**

"**I didn't think you knew what that phrase meant," Emily explained. Hotch just nodded before offering his congratulations and starting the briefing.**

"**Hey JJ, I was wondering if you could recommend a good OBGYN?" Derek said later that day.**

"**Sure, Dr. Lucy Palmer is who I go to and she's dealt with a couple of male pregnancies so she has experience with them. Here's her number, just tell her I sent you," the media liaison said handing the expectant father a slip of paper.**

"**Thanks, one more thing, do you have any suggestions on how to help ease the morning sickness?" he asked with a frown.**

"**It's pretty bad, huh?" she questioned sweetly.**

"**That's putting it mildly," Morgan said with a grimace.**

"**Crackers and hot tea helped me when I was pregnant with Henry."**

"**Thanks, at this point, I'll try anything," Morgan replied. JJ gave him a soft smile before heading back to her office and the mountain of files awaiting her. Reading the number JJ had given him; Morgan picked up his phone and dialed.**

**XXXX**

"**Dr. Palmer's office, this is Heather, can you hold?" asked a frazzled voice.**

"**Sure," Derek answered easily. While he was waiting, he finished working on the report that was in front of him. Her voice returning made him jump.**

"**Thank you for holding, how can I help you?"**

"**My name is Derek Morgan and I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Palmer," the male agent explained**

"**You're aware that Dr. Palmer is an OBGYN?" Heather confirmed.**

"**Yes I am, my friend and colleague, Jennifer Jareau recommended me to her after I discovered I was pregnant," Derek explained.**

"**Okay, she has an opening for tomorrow at 8:20, will that work for you?" the receptionist checked**

"**That's fine, see you then," Morgan replied**

"**Please bring your insurance card and I'd suggest showing up a few minutes early so you can fill out the new patient information packet," She suggested.**

"**I will, thank you for your time and I'll see you tomorrow," Derek said hanging up and heading for Dave's office.**

**XXXX**

"**Knock, knock," Derek called knocking on the slightly open door.**

"**Hey, what's going on?" Dave asked standing to greet his lover. Glancing around and seeing no one, Dave gave the younger man a quick kiss.**

"**JJ gave me the name of her OBGYN and I scheduled an appointment."**

"**When is it?" Dave questioned.**

"**Tomorrow at 8:20. The receptionist suggested I come a bit early so I can fill out the new patient packet," Derek explained.**

"**Okay, let's go talk to Hotch and get the time off," Dave said standing up.**

"**What?" Derek asked confused.**

"**What's wrong?" Dave asked in concern.**

"**I mean, you don't have to get the time off, Dave. I'll be fine on my own." Moving in front of his lover, Dave turned his face so they were eye-to-eye.**

"**You don't have to do any part of this alone, you hear me? You've got me and I'm not going anywhere," the Italian swore. Nodding in reply, Derek smiled before turning and heading out of Dave's office and towards Hotch's.**

**XXXX**

"**You got a minute, Hotch?" Dave asked.**

"**If it means I don't have to work on paperwork, I have all the time in the world," Hotch quipped. The other two men laughed.**

"**JJ gave me the name of an OBGYN and I made an appointment for tomorrow at 8:20," Morgan informed his boss.**

"**I want to go with him, so we both need the time off," Dave added.**

"**Of course any time you guys need off for the baby is **fine with me. If Strauss gives you trouble, send her to me," Hotch told them.

"**Thanks, Hotch," Morgan said sincerely.**

"**Don't mention it, but Morgan?" Hotch called as the other two men were almost out his door.**

"**Yeah?" Morgan responded.**

"**You need to tell her sooner rather than later," the unit chief advised.**

"**I know," Morgan said with a defeated sigh. No matter how much he didn't like it, he knew the unit chief was right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**XXX**

**Derek was tapping his foot nervously as he filled out the forms the receptionist had given him. The noise was slowly driving Dave crazy. Reaching out, he placed a calming hand on his lover's knee.**

"**Relax, babe. Everything's fine, you know that," he soothed.**

"**Sorry, I'm just nervous," Derek replied.**

"**So am I, but I'm sure everything is fine," Dave repeated.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right," Derek agreed as he finished filling out the forms and took them back to the receptionist. Five minutes later they were being called i**_**nto see the doctor.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**If you'll step on to the scale for me, please," the nurse instructed. Once she'd recorded Derek's weight and height she ushered the two men into an exam room where she continued taking De**__**rek's vital signs and asking a number of questions. Once she was finished she left the room telling them that the doctor would be in to see them shortly.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Hi, my name is Dr. Lucy Palmer, you must be Derek?" she checked holding out her hand.**_

"_**Yes, and this is Dave, my husband," Derek introduced, pointing to the other man.**_

"_**It's very nice to meet both of you. It says here in **_

"_**It's very nice to meet both of you. It says here in your chart that you're pregnant, is that correct?"**_

"_**Yes, I took two pregnancy tests and they both came back positive."**_

"_**Okay then, if you'll just lie back on the table we'll do an ultrasound to see how far along you are," the doctor instructed. Complying, Derek laid back and lifted up his shirt. The moment the gel touched his skin he shivered.**_

"_**That's cold," he cried.**_

"_**Most of my patients complain about that," Dr. Palmer said with a chuckle. "Let's see here, everything looks just fine. The baby appears to be about a month along. I'd say you're due date is June 9**__**th**__**," she informed them.**_

"_**But everything looks okay with Derek and the baby?" Dave confirmed.**_

"_**Yes, the nurse drew some blood and the results came back normal. Here are the sonogram pictures from today. Unless you have questions, we're done for today. Please make an appointment for next month on your way out." Both men nodded and after Derek wiped the gel off his stomach they headed out to make the appointment for the following month before heading off to the bureau. Neither of them could hardly believe this was really happening but the grainy images they held in their hands confirmed everything.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**How far along are you?" Emily asked as they got back to the bullpen.**_

"_**About a month or so. Baby Rossi will have a June birthday," Morgan answered.**_

"_**Congratulations," Reid interjected.**_

"_**Thanks, Reid," Morgan replied. Just then he felt his breakfast trying to make a return visit. Groaning he jumped to his feet and ran for the bathroom. He would definitely be glad when this part of his pregnancy was over.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Derek was now three months along and happy that for the most part, the morning sickness had gone. Every now and then a certain smell or food would set it off, but other than that, it was blissfully gone. One aspect of his pregnancy that delighted him and Dave both was his increased need for sex. It was that need that found him trailing kisses down Dave's body attempting to wake him from a deep sleep. Judging by the moan he heard when his lips wrapped around his husband's cock, it was working, Derek mused.**_

"_**Fuck," Dave growled closing his eyes at the sensations.**_

"_**That's exactly what I want to do," Derek replied.**_

"_**Then by all means, don't stop," his husband encouraged.**_

"_**Never," Derek vowed. After licking up and down Dave's hard member several more times he slid up his body and covered his mouth with a brutal kiss. Once he pulled back, Morgan rolled off to his side and Dave began preparing him. It wasn't long until Morgan was writhing on the bed begging for more.**_

"_**Oh god, please Dave. I need you inside me," the younger man whimpered.**_

"_**What you want is what you'll get," Dave replied placing himself at Derek's entrance then sliding home in one thrust. Both men moaned at the feeling of Dave filling him. The older profiler took a moment to allow Derek to get used to him.**_

"_**Move!" Derek demanded. Ever-so-slowly, Dave pulled almost all the way out then slid slowly back in. He continued this for a moment until Derek grabbed his hips as he was about to gently slide back in and yanked him towards him.**_

"_**Oh fuck, yes! Right there," Derek cried out. Dave had managed to hit his prostate.**_

"_**Feels so good," Dave moaned as he picked up the pace and began thrusting harder. Reaching around them, Dave took Derek's cock into his hand. "You're so hard," Dave murmured.**_

"_**It's all for you. Oh, god, please don't stop, Dave," Derek whimpered.**_

"_**Don't worry, I don't plan to," the Italian answered as he thrust hard one more time while stroking Derek's cock with urgency. They both came at the same time. Collapsing against Morgan's back, Dave shifted so he could make sure he wasn't crushing his lover then smiled.**_

"_**That's one part of you being pregnant that I don't think I'll ever get enough of," he said with a smug smile.**_

"_**MMM, me either," Derek murmured in agreement.**_

"_**What do you say we get some dinner then watch a movie before bed?" Dave suggested.**_

"_**Sounds good to me," Derek replied. "Plus, Baby is hungry for pasta." Taking the hint for what it was, Dave got up and headed for the kitchen to make what his husband and their child were requesting.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**So how did your meeting with Strauss go?" Emily wanted to know.**_

_**It was a few days after Derek's three month appointment and he and Dave had decided that they couldn't wait any longer to tell Strauss. Derek had a slight bump only noticeable to himself and Dave, but both men knew it wouldn't stay like that for long.**_

"_**It went better than I thought it would," Derek replied.**_

"_**Tell me about it," the brunette requested.**_

"_**Okay," Derek replied, beginning the story.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Why is Agent Hotchner here? I was under the impression this meeting only involved Agent's Rossi and Morgan?" Strauss questioned.**_

"_**It does, Ma'am. I'm only here for support," the unit chief told her.**_

"_**What's this meeting about?" the section chief demanded in a bored tone.**_

"_**I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant, ma'am," Morgan said.**_

"_**You're what?" Strauss asked. Her mouth was hanging open and she was moving her jaw, but no sound came out.**_

"_**Pregnant," Morgan repeated.**_

"_**You know, going to have a baby, in a family way, with child," Dave quipped.**_

"_**I'm aware of what being pregnant means, Agent Rossi," she said stiffly. Dave just smirked and shut his mouth.**_

"_**So what is it you want from me, exactly? If you don't mi**_**nd telling me, I'm very busy," she said.**

"_**Both Derek and I are allowed maternity leave. I'm allowed two weeks and he's allowed eight weeks. All we want to do is inform you and make sure that we will both get our allotted leave without problems," Dave explained.**_

"_**As if I have a choice. You'll get the proper leave. Just fill out the paperwork," she said grudgingly.**_

"_**We will, ma'am," Derek replied.**_

"_**Thank you, Ma'am," Dave said as the three men stood up and headed for the door but were stopped by Strauss.**_

"_**Just so you know, if it were up to me, you would have been split up the moment you announced your marriage." With that parting shot, she dismissed them.**_

"_**That went better than I thought it would," Derek said with a chuckle.**_

"_**I loved her reaction when you told her you were pregnant," Dave interjected. Both Derek and Hotch nodded.**_

"_**Okay, now that's over, let's get back to work," Hotch said. The others nodded and the three of them headed back to the bullpen.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Wow, I'm surprised it went so well," Emily commented.**_

"_**So am I," Morgan agreed. "So am I."**_

"_**Looks like our fun is over," Reid said as JJ walked towards them.**_

"_**Conference room, guys," she called. The other agents groaned, but got up from their desks and headed for the conference room.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Over the last three months three men have been taken, tortured, then found alongside the highway dead in rural North Carolina," JJ began.**_

"_**Cause of death?" Rossi questioned.**_

"_**Blunt force trauma to the head," Emily replied, reading the file.**_

"_**Another man was taken this morning," Hotch told them.**_

"_**Looks like the unsub has a type. Brown hair, brown eyes, slender build," Morgan added. They continued to discuss the case for a bit longer before Hotch instructed them to meet at the air strip in 30 minutes.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Morgan and Emily were walking back to their SUV after interviewing the first victim's family. They had almost reached the car when Derek felt a wave of dizziness come over him.**_

"_**Hey Em?" he called out.**_

"_**Yeah?" she replied turning to her partner.**_

"_**I don't feel so good," he said right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.**_

"_**Morgan!" she cried as he hit the ground. Dropping to her knees beside him, she began gently tapping his cheek with one hand while pulling out her phone with the other and speed dialing Hotch.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Hotchner," came his gruff voice.**_

"_**Hotch, it's Emily. Morgan's fainted, and I can't get him to wake up. What do I do?" She was beginning to panic even though she was trying to fight it.**_

"_**First of all, take a deep breath. Second of all, what do you mean he fainted? Tel**_l me what happened," her boss instructed.

"We were leaving the victim's house and we were almost to the car when he said he didn't feel so good then the next thing I know, he's on the ground unconscious.

"Okay, call 911, and go with him to the hospital. I'll get Dave there as soon as I can," Hotch told her.

"Yes, sir, see you when you get there. I'll let you know which hospital they take him to," Emily said hanging up and calling 911.

XXXX

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Dave demanded, coming to a stop in front of Emily in the ER waiting room.

"Rossi, relax, he's fine. The doctor just came out and told me he's awake. Apparently he didn't eat enough today and his blood sugar was low. They gave him some juice and a couple of cookies and will release him in a few minutes," she explained. The male agent blew out a relieved breath and glanced down the hall. Smiling softly, Emily told him which room Derek was in and he headed off. The pregnant man was released half an hour later with the condition that he rested the rest of the day, something Dave would definitely make sure he did.

_**XXXX**_

"_**Did baby Rossi cooperate at your appointment? Do you know what you're having?" Garcia asked as she and Morgan sat in her office. Morgan had just gotten back from his four month appointment.**_

"_**No, the baby was being shy. We're hoping we'll find out next month."**_

"_**Which one do you want?" the tech wondered.**_

"_**I don't care, just as long as it's healthy," Morgan answered.**_

"_**Oh, come on, that's the standard response. Tell me what you really want?" Garcia complained.**_

"_**Okay, you win, baby girl, I'd really love a little girl. Don't get me wrong, I'd love a little boy just as much. It's **__just that I've always wanted a little girl," Morgan explained._

"_You'll both be great dads to either a little boy or a little girl," she complimented._

"_Thanks, Baby Girl," Morgan replied._

"_Anytime, Hot Stuff. Are you sure you're not having twins?" she teased. Frowning when she didn't get an answer she turned from where she was looking at her computers to Morgan who was sitting in front of her a hand on his stomach. He let _out a gasp of surprise and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," he breathed.

"What is it? Do I need to get Rossi? Are you okay?" The tech shot questions at him in rapid succession. A giant smile graced Morgan's face.

"Calm down, Mama. I'm fine, I think I just felt the baby move for the first time," Morgan explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Garcia cried jumping up and rushing over to the pregnant agent. Once she reached him she hugged him tightly.

"I wish you could feel it," Derek said softly.

"All in good time, my sweetness. Now go and share this absolutely glorious news with your one and only," she urged.

"I will, see you later, Garcia," Morgan called as he ran out of the office a mile wide smile on his face.

XXXX

"What do you suppose has him so happy?" Reid asked Emily as they saw Derek run by them and up the stairs to Rossi's office.

"Maybe he got some last night?" Emily suggested.

"Emily!" Reid cried, blushing furiously.

"What?" she replied. Reid just shook his head at his friend's comment.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he comes out," she said in defeat as she turned back to her computer to finish up the report from their last case.

XXXX

Dave looked up as his office door opened and a grinning Derek stood there.

"Hi, what's got you so happy?" Dave wondered.

"I felt it," Derek said breathlessly.

"Felt what?" Dave asked puzzled.

"I felt the baby move," Derek explained. Dave's eyes widened and he made his way over to his husband placing his hand on Derek's slight bump. He waited a moment but didn't feel anything.

"I can't feel anything," he stated.

"According to the baby books JJ let me borrow it will still be a few weeks until others can feel the baby move," the dark-skinned man recited. Dave frowned slightly but then smiled. So what if he couldn't feel their baby move yet, Derek could, and that was good enough for him. Smiling brightly, Dave moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.

"I love you," he declared.

"I love you to," Derek replied. Neither of them said it much, but they both knew just exactly how deeply their love for each other ran.

XXXX

Arriving back at his desk, Derek stared in confusion at Reid and Emily who were staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to check.

"No, we're just wondering why you ran off to Rossi's office looking so happy," Emily told him.

"Oh, because I felt the baby move for the first time today."

"You felt the baby move?" Emily cried practically squealing.

"Ouch, Em, my ears," Derek whined.

"Sorry, she apologized.

"And to answer your question, yes I felt the baby move." Both agents smiled at his words before turning back to finishing their reports.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter Six

XXXX

"We have a case," Hotch called as he headed down the stairs.

"Words I would love to never hear again," Emily grumbled as they made their way to the conference room.

"I hear you on that one, Princess," Morgan responded. Feeling his baby kicking at his bladder once again he turned to head for the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Reid wondered.

"Bathroom, tell Hotch I'll be there in a minute."

"Ah the joys of being four and a half months pregnant," Emily quipped. Derek rolled his eyes at her comment, but was also smiling.

XXXX

"Sorry about that," Morgan apologized as he settled in the seat saved for him between Garcia and Rossi.

"It's fine," Hotch said.

"Trust me I know all about the having to pee constantly," JJ assured pressing the button on the remote to bring up the pictures for their new case.

"Rural Ohio has a murder/rapist in their midst. Three women have been taken in the last month. Reba McKinley was taken three weeks ago Monday. Her body was found on the side of the highway the following Saturday. She was raped and repeatedly beaten before the unsub strangled her. Miranda Bellamie was taken last Monday and her body was found in the same condition as Reba's the following Saturday," JJ explained.

"Were they found close to each other?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes, within a few miles of each other," Hotch answered.

"Sharon Malcolm was taken on Monday," JJ concluded.

"Its Wednesday now, which means we only have a few days to find Sharon alive," Reid interjected.

"The unsub has a type," Emily commented.

"Yeah, redhead, green eyes, and slender," Morgan supplied.

"The way they're left naked and the severity of their beatings suggests extreme rage," Reid pointed out.

"Wheels up in 20," Hotch ordered.

XXXX

Derek didn't usually get motion sick, but ever since he got pregnant he'd struggled with it off and on. Today appeared to be one of the days where he was going to lose the battle. The plane had hit some rough weather and they were being jostled some. Shifting so he could stand up as he felt the nausea begin to surge up his throat, Derek caught Emily's attention as she glanced up from reading the case file.

"Morgan, are you okay?" He shook his head as he tried to gage the distance between him and the bathroom and whether he'd make it in time. He didn't think so. Frowning in concern, Emily looked at her friend's face and could instantly tell what was wrong. His face was a sickly green color. Acting on instinct after having taken care of a sick Jack several times, she grabbed the air sick bag from in front of her and held it in front of her miserable friend just in time. The moment the bag was under his chin, Derek's stomach rebelled and everything he'd eaten that day came up. Emily rubbed his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. She felt bad for how miserable her best friend was and wished there was something she could do for him. He continued to violently throw up for a moment before sinking back against the seat and letting his head fall to the side. It landed on Emily's shoulder and he tried to lift it, but she placed a hand on the back of his neck stopping him.

"Leave it, you're fine," she whispered soothingly. Nodding in embarrassment and misery, Derek complied. Hearing the commotion from the back of the plane, the others turned to see what was going on. Rossi was out of his seat and by the two younger profiler's sides as quickly as he could move despite the fact that the seatbelt sign was still on.

"What's going on here?" he questioned urgently.

"Morgan got sick. I think the turbulence got to him," Emily told him softly.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Rossi asked his husband staring at him in concern.

"I think so. I just want to get this nasty taste out of my mouth," Derek said. His voice may have had a slight whine to it, but neither of his friends could blame him.

"I think I might be able to help with that," JJ said coming towards them a cup of water in her hand and a bottle of pills in the other.

"Here's some water, and here are some pills to help ease the motion sickness," she said handing them to Morgan. Dave smiled his thanks and took the air sick bag from Emily and went to throw it away.

"Is it safe to take these with the baby?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Dr. Palmer told me so when I was pregnant with Henry. After rinsing out his mouth, Derek took the pills and settled back in his seat.

"Thanks, Jayje," he said sleepily.

"You're welcome, those will make you slightly sleepy," she warned.

"Sleep, Morgan, we'll wake you when we arrive," Hotch ordered. Nodding, Morgan let his eyes close happy to do what he was told. Before he did, though, he had one thing he had to do. Turning to Emily, he said,

"I'm sorry about that, Em," the expectant father said embarrassed

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten used to puking a lot more since I've been helping take care of Jack," his best friend promised.

"Still, sorry," Derek repeated.

"Don't worry about it, just rest," she said kissing his forehead and patting his hand gently. Nodding, Morgan let the medicine work and soon he was drifting off.

XXXX

The team was definitely feeling the pressure. It was now Friday and if they didn't find Sharon Malcolm alive by the end of the day, the chances they'd find her alive were slim to none.

"This is frustrating, we're getting nowhere," Morgan stated.

"Was Garcia able to find any connection between the victims?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head.

"No, she searched everything she could think of, and couldn't find a connection," the genius informed the group. Just then, JJ came running in.

"I think we have something," she said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"A woman said she saw a man dragging someone who fit Sharon's description into an old abandoned house about an hour ago," the media liaison reported.

"Did she happen to give a description of the man she saw dragging her?" Rossi wondered.

"As a matter of fact, she did," the blonde informed them.

"Send it to Garcia," Hotch instructed.

"I already did. She said she'd let us know the moment she had something," JJ told them. Just then, Morgan's phone rang. Answering it, he put it on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Baby Girl. Tell me you have something," Morgan begged.

"As it happens, my crime fighting heroes, I do in fact have something. I have a name and address to be exact. Mason Cox, 1199 Wilks Lane. I'm sending the info to your phones as we speak."

"Thanks, Pen," Emily said.

"You're welcome, Garcia out."

"Okay, let's go," Hotch ordered rising to his feet the others right behind him.

XXXX

"Rossi, Reid, and I will go in through the front with these officers. Morgan, you Prentiss, and JJ go in the back. Everyone be careful," the unit chief cautioned. Nodding, everyone took their positions and waited for Hotch's signal. When it came, they stormed the house. Shouts of clear could be heard through out the house. Finally, JJ entered a room and found Sharon tied naked to the bed accept for her watch.

"I have her," she called into her radio. Walking over to the young woman, she could tell that she was shaking. Taking off her jacket, she put it around the young woman's shoulders.

"Its okay, my name's JJ and I'm with the FBI. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" she spoke in a soothing voice, trying not to scare the frightened woman.

"Okay, can you untie me, please?" she whimpered. Nodding, JJ set about doing that. Once she was free, Sharon stood up and JJ began guiding her from the room. They were about half way to the door when two gunshots rang out. Unsure where they had come from or if there would be more, JJ shoved Sharon to the ground and covered her with her own body.

"Is everyone okay? Where did those shots come from?" Hotch yelled into his radio.

"I'm fine, I have the girl," JJ called out. Everyone else replied in the affirmative accept for Prentiss and Morgan.

"Prentiss, Morgan? Are you two okay?" came Hotch's stern voice.

"N-n-No, I shot him. He shot Morgan then shoved him down the stairs. He's at the bottom and he's unconscious. I killed the unsub," Emily reported shakily. By this point, the entire team was surrounding her at the bottom of the stairs. Dave went instantly to Derek's side and crouched down.

"Derek, please wake up. Can you hear me? Come on, you've got to wake up for me," he pleaded.

"I need medics!" Hotch shouted. Two medics ran in at his call and forced Dave to move to the side.

"Dave, let them do their job," Hotch told his long time friend. Nodding, Dave shifted so they could work on his husband.

"He's four and a half months pregnant," he heard Reid say. His stomach clenched. It wasn't just about Derek anymore. It was also about the baby. Dave didn't know what he'd do if he lost either Derek or the baby.

"The vest appears to have caught the bullet. All he'll have is a giant bruise. What has me concerned is the hit to the head he took. I want to take him to the hospital so they can do a CT scan and determine if he has a concussion," one of the medics told the anxious group of FBI agents.

"Do whatever you think is best," Dave said gruffly.

"Dave go to the hospital and keep us posted. I'll make arrangements to stay here tonight," Hotch said. Nodding, Dave followed the stretcher carrying his unconscious husband and unborn child out the door.

XXXX

They were most of the way to the hospital when Derek groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he questioned in confusion.

"You're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. You took a nasty tumble down the stairs and were shot in the shoulder," one of the medics informed the confused man. Derek's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, babe, the vest held and all you'll have is a bruise," Dave assured.

"My head hurts," Derek complained.

"That's to be expected, you took quite a nasty hit on the head when you hit the floor. I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" the medic asked. Derek nodded before wincing and gingerly touching his head. "What year is it?"

"January 2012."

"What's your name?"

"Derek Morgan."

"Who is this?" the medic asked, indicating Dave.

"David Rossi, my husband," Morgan answered. The medic smiled in approval. "Is my baby okay?" Derek asked having just remembered the life growing inside him.

"Yes, your baby appears to be fine. I'm sure the doctor will want to do an ultrasound just to make sure, though," the medic told him. Derek nodded and allowed himself to relax slightly. His baby was okay and that's what really mattered.

XXXX

An hour later, Derek was in a room for the night and given a clean bill of health accept for a slight concussion. The doctor informed the relieved expectant parents that their child was fine and hadn't been harmed in the fall. Derek didn't like staying the night, but Dave had used the baby as an argument and Derek had agreed however reluctantly to stay the night for observation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

XXXX

"You've got quite the belly now," Dr. Palmer commented as she studied Derek at his fifth month appointment.

"Yeah, I don't fit in anything of mine anymore," he admitted.

"That's to be expected. Have you bought maternity clothes yet?" Dr. Palmer asked.

"Oh, that's putting it mildly," Dave quipped. The doctor gave him a confused look.

"A friend of ours took me shopping for maternity clothes and it wore me out. She dragged me to every store that sold maternity clothes. Then she dragged me to a couple baby stores," Morgan explained, remembering the day.

XXXX

"Thank you for asking me to go shopping with you, Hot Stuff," Garcia said happily.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this by the end of the day?" Morgan teased.

"Oh hush, you. We need to get several things for you. Then we can buy a few things for the little bun in the oven," Garcia declared excitedly.

"I don't need that many things, Baby Girl," he protested.

"You'll need more than you think my chocolate god. You'll need enough close for at least two weeks. Especially considering how often you're out of town. As for the baby, it won't hurt if Auntie Pen buys him or her a few things, will it?"

"No, I guess not," Derek reluctantly admitted. Smiling brightly, Penelope took off dragging Derek along in her wake. By the time they got back to Derek and Dave's place they each were carrying numerous bags and Derek was exhausted.

XXXX

"Derek, you still with us?" Dr. Palmer called.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," he apologized.

"That's fine, I was just asking if you two wanted to know what you're having assuming the baby cooperates?" she repeated herself. The expectant parents shared a look before nodding.

"Yes, we do," Dave answered for both of them.

"Okay, lay back and lift your shirt and we'll get this show started," Dr. Palmer instructed. Doing as he was told, Derek shivered as the gel hit his rounded stomach. No matter how many times he prepared himself for the coolness, he still shivered in response.

"Does everything look okay?" he asked anxiously. So far things had gone well, but it didn't mean that couldn't change in an instant.

"Yes, Daddy, everything is fine. The baby is growing right on target and the heart beat looks good. Take a listen for yourself," she invited, pressing a couple buttons. The sound of a strong heart beat filled the room. Both men blinked back tears.

"That's our baby, Der," Dave said softly.

"I know," Derek replied. While they were talking, the doctor had moved her wand to get a better look at the baby.

"I think I can tell you what you're having if you're sure that's what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, we're sure," Derek told her.

"Okay then, in about four months, you'll be welcoming a little girl into your family," she told them with a bright smile on her face.

"A daughter," Derek breathed.

"Wow," Dave exclaimed just as in awe. The rest of the appointment flew by and before they both knew it they were leaving the office, pictures of their daughter clutched in their hands.

XXXX

"I can't believe we're having a little girl," Derek said tears in his eyes.

"Neither can I," Dave agreed.

"Should we tell the team the way we planned?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," Dave said as they both got into the car and buckled up. Dave started the car, but didn't move. He sat staring at his husband.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it," Dave explained. Reaching out, he placed his hand on Derek's belly where he could feel their daughter kicking.

"Hey there, little girl. I'm your Papa. You're Daddy and I love you so much. We can't wait to meet you," he said gently rubbing the spot where his daughter was kicking before turning his attention back to the car and heading out of the parking lot so they could pick up their surprise for the team then head back to the office and share their wonderful news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"They're on their way up," Garcia said as she rushed into the bullpen.

"Were you watching them on the security cameras, Pen?" Emily asked.

"Maybe?" Garcia admitted blushing.

"Are they back yet?" JJ asked as she entered the bullpen.

"Not yet, but they're in the building," Reid told her. Looking up, Emily saw Hotch standing at the railing.

"Come join us, Hotch. You want to know if they found out what they're having just as badly as the rest of us," Emily teased.

"Yes, I do," Hotch admitted easily as he walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the team. Just then the door opened and the expectant couple walked in.

"I get the feeling they've been waiting for us, how about you, Dave?" Morgan teased.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Tell us, do you know what you're having?" Garcia practically demanded.

"Does this answer your question?" Morgan asked as he reached into the bag he held and pulled out a pink onesie that said "FBI agent in training."

"A little girl!" Garcia shouted. All three women began squealing and rushed towards Morgan hugging him as tightly as his expanding belly would allow.

"Help me," he mouthed desperately at Rossi.

"Ladies, let him breathe," Rossi called out. The three women let go of Morgan and turned their squealing and hugs on to Rossi. Both Reid and Hotch shook the men's hands in congratulations.

"You know what this means?" Garcia asked.

"What?" JJ wondered.

"A shopping trip," Garcia said gleefully.

"The best kind of shopping trip. One for baby things," Emily threw in.

"I can't wait!" JJ exclaimed. Both men looked at the girls then groaned. There was no doubt in either of their minds that their house would soon be overrun with baby clothes, toys, and anything else the girls could find. They knew fighting was futile and with a resigned sigh, they accepted their fait.

XXXX

Meanwhile later that night. Dave woke up to find the spot next to him in bed empty. Frowning he got out of bed and went in search of his husband. He found him in the kitchen eating what looked like a bowl of chereos with chocolate syrup over them instead of milk.

"What exactly is that?" he asked slightly disgusted.

"Chereos with chocolate syrup over it. Oh, and some grapes mixed in," Derek responded before eating another spoonful.

"I hate to say it, but that's disgusting, babe," the older man said as he tried not to throw up at the thought of the concoction.

"No, it's fantastic," his husband answered as he finished the last bite and carried his bowl to the sink. Turning towards Dave after he put water in the bowl he leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by his lover.

"No, I love you, but no kissing until you brush your teeth and use mouth wash," Dave instructed following the expectant father back to their bedroom. Nodding in agreement, Derek made his way to the bathroom to do what he was told. Climbing into bed after he'd brushed his teeth and used the bathroom he pulled Dave in for a kiss before drifting off to sleep. Dave just hoped that was the worst of Derek's cravings or he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through the rest of the pregnancy without throwing up at least once.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Please tell me you have something, Baby Girl," Morgan begged. The team was on a case involving an unsub who kidnapped little girls, beat them, then drowned them leaving their bodies to be found in parks. Garcia could hear the emotions in her friend's voice.

"How are you doing, sweetness?" she checked.

"I hate cases with children," Morgan said as they talked on the phone.

"I know, so do I," Garcia said comfortingly.

"Every time I see another little girl, I can't help but think that one day it could be mine and Dave's little girl." Garcia could hear Morgan's voice cracking and her heart broke for him.

"You can't think like that, sweetheart. You know that. If you do, it won't help. It'll only make things worse," Garcia reminded him gently.

"I know, but it's hard," Morgan replied trying to fight back the tears.

"Yeah, I know it is, but try and hang in there. What did you need from me, anyway?" the tech wondered.

"I wanted to know if you had anything off that partial plate I gave you," he answered.

"No, not yet, but you'll be the first one to know when I do," she promised.

"Okay, talk to you later, Baby girl," Morgan said hanging up. Once he'd gathered his composure, he made his way back to the conference room where the rest of the team was.

XXXX

"This is your last case in the field until the baby is born, correct?" Hotch asked as they all sat on the plane. The case had ended but not with the outcome everyone had hoped for. The last little girl was dead by the time they got to her.

"Yeah, Dr. Palmer said at six and a half months I had to stop flying and work from the office." Morgan said with a slight pout.

"Just make sure you follow Garcia's rules or you'll wind up on her bad side," Reid cautioned.

"Spence's right. When I was pregnant and had to stay back in her bat cave I learned that the hard way," JJ said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, I don't want to do anything to get on my baby girl's bad side," Morgan assured them. An angry Penelope Garcia wasn't something to be messed with and he was damn sure he would do his best not to make her mad.

XXXX

The constant tapping of Morgan's hands on the desk was driving Garcia crazy. Reaching out she placed her hand on top of his, stopping the movement.

"You've got to stop that or I'm going to go crazy," the tech informed the fidgety agent.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. It's just that I'm bored. I'm not used to being out of the field while the team is on a case. I'm used to being in the thick of things, you know?"

"I understand that, but it's for yours and the baby's health," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still bored," he argued.

"How about we talk about the baby while we wait for this search to finish?" she suggested.

"Okay," the expectant father agreed.

"Have you and Rossi decided on any names?" Garcia questioned eagerly.

"Not yet, we have a few in mind, but we can't agree on one. We do know what color we're painting the nursery, though," Morgan shared.

"What color?" Garcia asked in interest.

"A pale green with a frog border," Morgan described. "My mom and sisters helped pick it out when they came for a visit last week. Since I'm almost seven months along and can't fly they figured it would be better to come see me."

"How about the furniture?" the tech questioned.

"We've bought a crib and a changing table/dresser combination thing. The store will deliver it in a couple of weeks. Mom is sending me the rocking chair she had with my sister's and I."

"That's nice," Garcia commented.

"Yeah it is," Morgan agreed.

"How's the fearless Rossi handling impending fatherhood?" the tech teased.

"He's doing fine, driving me crazy, though."

"What do you mean?" Garcia wondered.

"He's really overprotective and it's getting on my nerves," Morgan admitted.

"It's his way of showing he cares, you know that," Garcia told him.

"Yeah I do," Morgan answered.

"Is your mom coming to help out when the baby comes?" Garcia wondered.

"Yeah, I'm glad she is. I have a feeling Dave and I are going to need as much help as we can get," the profiler admitted.

"The team will do whatever we can to help, you know that," she replied.

"I certainly do," Morgan replied, just as the computer beeped indicating the search had finished. Morgan was glad they finally had something to do. How Garcia kept from going out of her mind with boredom on a daily basis was a mystery to him.

XXXX

"How are you handling being away from Morgan?" Emily asked as she sat next to Rossi on the jet heading back to Quantico after the case.

"It's hard, but we're managing. I worry about him overdoing it, though."

"I'm sure he's fine, you know Pen wouldn't let anything happen to either of them," Emily soothed.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," Dave lamented.

"No, I'm sure it doesn't. Just think, before you know it we'll be back at the BAU and once you finish your report you can head home to them," Emily said as she settled back to enjoy the rest of the flight.

"Can I give you some advice?" JJ asked sitting behind Rossi.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't hover over Morgan. I know you're worried about him, but it will only drive him crazy."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll take it and do my best to remember that," Rossi said giving her a smile before settling into his seat and began reading the book he'd brought with him.

XXXX

"As soon as I finish the report on the case and hand it to Hotch, I'll head home," Dave said. The case had taken four days to solve, but the team was finally home. It was around 6:00 and Garcia had ordered Derek home at 5:00 to rest and get something to eat.

"I've missed you and can't wait to see you," Derek said huskily. Dave gulped; he recognized the hitch in his husband's voice. Derek was horny and if Dave was being honest with himself so was he.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied after taking a deep breath to calm his racing pulse.

"See you then," Derek replied just before hanging up the phone and finishing the apple and carrot slices with peanut butter he'd fixed.

XXXX

The moment Dave entered the house he could hear the moans and whimpers coming from their bedroom. If Derek was this vocal, it meant he was even more aroused than Dave had originally thought. Quickly toeing off his shoes and securing his gun and badge, he made his way silently to their room. He didn't want to alert Derek to his presence just yet. He enjoyed watching the younger man pleasuring himself. As he walked down the hall he stripped until by the time he reached the bedroom door he was completely naked and his dick was hard. A soft moan left his lips when he saw Derek sprawled across the bed. His right hand was teasing and pinching his nipples while his left hand was taking turns stroking his very hard cock and fondling his balls. After watching him for another moment, Dave strode across the room and stood next to the bed.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?" he demanded his voice husky with arousal.

"How long have you been standing there?" Derek asked slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to watch my husband pleasure himself and make me very aroused," Dave responded.

"Then come over here and fuck me, I need you so bad," Derek whimpered.

"I'll fuck you, but only after you do something for me," Dave bargained.

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"Make yourself come then I'll fuck you." Derek moaned at his husband's words. He needed Dave to fuck him right then, but he knew this would be as close to getting what he wanted as he would get so he complied. The moment he'd come Dave was on him and they were fucking. Neither of them lasted long and they came simultaneously before collapsing on the bed satisfied and smiling.

"How does homemade pizza sound for dinner?" Derek suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we go fix it," Dave replied.

"Okay," Derek said placing one more kiss on Dave's mouth before heading for the kitchen leaving his husband to stare at his naked backside. Making dinner was definitely going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

XXXX

"Are you glad that this is your last day before you start leave?" Garcia asked as she and Morgan sat in her office. The team had been called to a case a few hours away. The eight month pregnant man nodded.

"I love my job, but this little girl is wearing me out," he said with a yawn.

"I can imagine," Garcia said sympathetically.

"Sleeping has become a luxury," Morgan commented.

"Have you finally decided on a name?" the tech wondered.

"Yes, but we aren't telling anyone until she's born."

"Oh come on, I can't wait that long," Garcia whined.

"Sorry, baby girl, you're going to have to," Morgan informed her. Garcia pouted but then smiled.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it. I guess I'll go along with that. Expect something with her name on it once she's born, though," the tech warned. The expectant father nodded at his friends words.

"It is, did I thank you for the baby shower? Now we have everything we need for her," Morgan said giving his friend a smile.

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed doing it. You know how much I love throwing a party and decorating."

"That's very true," Morgan agreed. Glancing at her clock, Garcia made a decision.

"Why don't you go grab lunch? The search still has a ways to go."

"That's a good idea. Do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"Are you going to the diner across the street?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's close and their food sounds great right now.

"Bring me back a BLT, please?"

"Sure thing, Mama. See you in a bit," he said slowly getting out of his chair and walking out of the office in search of lunch.

XXXX

He had just ordered his food when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he smiled when he saw JJ's name on the screen.

"Hey, what's up, JJ?" he asked.

"I'm calling for Rossi; Hotch is on the phone with him. Are you eating?"

"I just ordered lunch, tell Dave to stop worrying about me so much, the profiler requested.

"Will do, I'll let you get to eating, see you when we get back. I think we're close to solving this case," she said.

"See you then, Jayje," Morgan replied hanging up and turning to collect his food. Knowing Garcia would understand, Morgan decided to eat his food at the diner before heading back to the bureau.

A/n, Please nominate my stories. *** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot****and ****tonnie2001969**** and ****hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I brought back lunch," Morgan called out as he walked back into Garcia's office. At the sound of his voice, she turned to face him. Instantly Morgan could tell something was wrong and the bag of food slipped from his hand and hit the floor.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked through a tight throat.

"Rossi and Emily were in an accident. They were chasing the unsub and he ran them off the road. The car flipped several times before landing right side up. They were taken to the hospital and after the unsub was caught and handed over to the local police, the rest of the team went to the hospital," she informed him.

"How bad are they hurt?" the scared agent whispered.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Hotch said to drive down there as soon as you were back with me," she explained.

"Well, then, let's go," Morgan said grabbing his coat once again then hurrying out of the office as fast as his pregnant belly would allow, Garcia right behind him.

XXXX

Morgan was ringing his hands together in his lap. He didn't know a three hour drive could take so long.

"They're both going to be fine, they're both fighters. If anyone will make it it's going to be Rossi and Em," Garcia said trying to reassure him.

"I hope so, I sure hope so," Morgan said quietly. "Have you heard anything else?" he asked, even though he knew she hadn't.

"No, not yet," she answered. Just then, her phone rang and she answered it after seeing JJ's name pop up.

"Talk to me, Jayje," she said briskly.

XXXX

"This waiting is driving me crazy," Reid complained.

"I know, but think about how Morgan feels. He's got to be climbing the walls by now," JJ told him.

"Yeah, that's true," the genius agreed.

"Have you called them to let them know both Prentiss and Dave are in surgery?" Hotch asked addressing the media liaison.

"No, I haven't yet. I'll go do that right now," JJ said getting to her feet and exiting the waiting room, pulling out her cell phone as she went.

XXXX

It barely finished the first ring when JJ's call to Garcia was answered.

"Talk to me, Jayje," the tech answered briskly. JJ frowned, she could hear the stress in her friend's voice, but she knew Garcia was doing her best to keep the stress level to a minimum considering Morgan's current condition.

"Am I on speaker?" JJ asked.

"No, is it safe for me to put you on?" Garcia asked. She was checking to see if she needed to sensor the conversation to protect Morgan. It wouldn't be good for him or the baby if he became extremely upset or stressed.

"Its fine, go ahead and put me on speaker, Garcia," the media liaison assured.

"Okay, you're on speaker, talk to us. What do you know?"

"We don't really know a lot right now. The only thing we do know is that both Emily and Rossi are in surgery," she told them.

"How bad are their injuries?" Morgan wanted to know.

"I don't know," she told him.

"Thanks for the update, we should be there in half an hour or so," Garcia informed the blonde.

"Okay, see you then, drive careful."

"We will, bye, JJ," Garcia said disconnecting the call.

XXXX

"They're about half an hour away," JJ informed her remaining colleagues as she settled back into her seat in the waiting room. The others nodded to acknowledge her words.

"How's Morgan doing?" Reid asked in concern.

"He's worried, they both are, but for now he's holding up pretty well," the media liaison assured them. They continued to wait for a few more minutes. Reid was about to get some coffee, but Just then two doctors walked into the room.

"Emily Prentiss andDavid Rossi?" Everyone stood up and walked over to the two doctors.

"How are they? Can we see them?" JJ asked anxiously.

"Both of them are very lucky. Agent Prentiss has a broken ankle and several cuts on her face. Agent Rossi has a broken arm, two broken ribs, and his left wrist is sprained. Their seatbelts saved their lives," the doctors informed the anxious group.

"How long will they have to be in the hospital?" came Morgan's voice. Everyone turned towards the door where Garcia and Morgan were standing.

"I want to keep them here for a couple of days, but then they can go home. I want them out of work at least for this week. After that they can return to the job, but only desk duty for a few weeks," the doctor instructed. Morgan nodded satisfied with the answer.

"When can we see them?" Reid questioned.

"They've just been settled in rooms. Take the elevator to the third floor, get off and turn right. They were in separate rooms, but when they woke up, they demanded to be put in the same room so it was easier for you guys to visit them. The room number is 350. If you'll excuse me, we have rounds to make, b**ut we'll be available if you have questions." The team shook their heads.**

"**Thank you," Hotch said shaking both doctor's hands before turning and leading the team to the elevator.**

**XXXX**

"**Next time you two want a few days off, just ask Hotch, huh?" Morgan teased as they entered the room. Both injured agents laughed.**

"**Thanks for the tip, babe," Rossi said holding out his left hand.**

"**The doctor's keeping you two here for a couple of days, then you have the rest of the week off," Hotch told them. "Then you're on desk duty for the next few weeks after that."**

"**Sorry to leave you so many agents down," Emily apologized.**

"**It wasn't your fault," Reid told her. **

"**Did you get the unsub?" Rossi wondered.**

"**Yeah, and after some badgering from Hotch he confessed," JJ replied.**

"**I didn't badger him. I just subtly ****suggested he should answer my questions," the unit chief defended. Everyone laughed and the last bit of the tension in the room eased. They**** stayed for a while until Rossi caught Morgan yawning.**

"**Go home, everyone needs their rest," he said jerking his head in Morgan's direction.**

"**Come on, hot stuff, I'll drive you home," Garcia offered holding out a hand to pull him up.**

"**No, I don't want to leave Dave," the expectant father argued.**

"**These chairs aren't comfortable and you and our daughter need your rest. Have Garcia take you home. You can come back tomorrow, okay?" Rossi compromised. **

"**I'll make sure he listens to the nurses and doctors," Emily promised her best friend.**

"**Then who's going to make sure you listen," Morgan shot back.**

"**Oh, I see how it is. Get out of here, Morgan," she instructed. **

"**For once listen to us," Dave requested. "You know I'm right," Dave added. Morgan pouted, but he knew his lover was right.**

"**Okay, fine, I'**_**ll go home. Love you," he said kissing Dave gently before allowing Garcia to help him up **_

"_**Take it easy, princess," he said kissing Emily's cheek on one of the few spots where there wasn't a bruise.**_

"_**Will do, see you Morgan," she replied. Nodding, Morgan headed out of the room along with the rest of the team calling their goodbyes back to the two left behind. As promised both agents were released from the hospital two days later and they were back at work a week after that.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**How are you feeling?" Dave asked as he sat at his desk filling out paperwork and talking to Derek on the phone.**_

"_**Tired, but okay, she's really active today. I can't believe I'm nine months pregnant," he said.**_

"_**Neither can I, but look at it this way, in a couple of weeks, we'll have our daughter in our arms," Dave reminded him.**_

"_**That's very true; I just wish it was sooner rather than later. She's been constantly using my bladder as a soccer ball and that's really getting old."**_

"_**I have to go. Paperwork doesn't get filled out by itself, unfortunately. I love you and call me if you need anything," Dave told him.**_

"_**I will, love you and see you tonight," Derek replied hanging up with a smile on his face.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Derek had just finished fixing himself lunch when his phone rang. He didn't look at the screen before answering it.**_

"_**Dave, I'm fine. You don't have to call every hour. If I go into labor while you're at work I'll call you," Derek answered exasperatedly.**_

"_**This isn't Dave," came a slightly amused female voice. **_

"_**Oh, hi, Mama. Sorry I thought you were Dave," the expectant father apologized.**_

"_**Obviously, I get the feeling your well-meaning husband has been a bit over protective, huh?" Fran asked.**_

"_**Most definitely," Derek agreed. "What are you calling for?" he wondered.**_

"_**I was just calling to let you know that my plane will be landing around 4:00 this afternoon. I'm in the airport on my layover. My next flight will take off in an hour or so."**_

"_**I can try and come pick you up from the airport if you want," her son offered.**_

"_**Nonsense, you need to rest," Fran argued.**_

"_**You and Dave," Derek grumbled.**_

"_**We're both right, now do as we say. I'll get a cab to take me to the house. See you around 4:30 or so. I have to go. Love you, Der."**_

"_**Love you to, Mama. Have a safe trip and I'll see you when you get here.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**The doorbell rang a couple hours later alerting Derek to his mother's arrival. Clooney began barking excitedly and ran for the door.**_

"_**Hi Mama, it's so good to see you. Clooney, down! Here, let me take one of those," Derek offered reaching for one of the suitcases Fran carried.**_

"_**Don't worry about it. I've got this. Just head back into the living room and I'll be there in a moment." Giving her a small smile Derek took her suggestion and headed back into the living room.**_

"_**Hey boy, want to come with me?" Fran asked giving Clooney a scratch behind the ears. The dog panted happily and ran alongside Fran as she headed to the guest room.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**How long are you staying with us, Fran?" Dave asked as the three of them enjoyed dinner.**_

"_**I was planning on staying until the baby is a month old or so. That is if you two don't mind? I don't want to step on your toes or intrude on your bonding time with your little girl," she told them.**_

"_**A month would be perfect. I think we can both use your help. You won't be intruding, Mama. I promise," Derek assured her.**_

"_**Derek's right, we will be glad to have you for as long as you'll stay," Dave interjected.**_

"_**Thank you both so much. Now go relax and find something on TV to watch. I'll just wash up these dishes then come join you," Fran said motioning them out of the kitchen.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Ouch, take it easy there, little one. You don't have to kick daddy so hard," Morgan said rubbing his swollen stomach.**_

"_**Really active today, huh?" Dave asked. Derek nodded and took his husband's hand placing it over his stomach where his had just been. A strong kick greeted the Italian.**_

"_**Hey there, baby girl. Settle down, kiddo. You don't have to kick so hard." As he was talking he was rubbing circular patterns on Derek's stomach. "I think she's calming down," he commented.**_

"_**It seems that way. Guess she just needed to hear her Papa's voice," Derek replied.**_

"_**You were just as active," Fran said as she settled in one of the armchairs, and began watching the movie the guys had chosen.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**XXXX**_

_**A loud yawn caught Dave and Fran's attention. Derek was falling sideways on the couch and his eyes were nearly closed. Dave was surprised his husband had made it through as much of the movie as he had. One hand was placed protectively over his growing child and one hand was clasped with Dave's. Both his mom and Dave gave him sympathetic looks. They both knew he'd had difficulty sleeping of late. Between how big the baby was getting and his constant need to use the bathroom, Derek was completely worn out.**_

"_**Why don't you head on to bed, babe. You and the baby can use the rest. I think she's trying to tell you in her own way," Dave said.**_

"_**Listen to your husband. Get as much sleep as you can now. Once she's here, you'll wish you had this time to sleep back. Trust me," Fran advised.**_

"_**Okay, I think I will. Goodnight, Dave, Mama. See you in the morning," Derek said kissing Dave then holding out a hand so his lover could pull him up. Once he was sure his lover was steady on his feet, Dave sat back down. After walking over and kissing his mom on the cheek, Derek turned and headed upstairs to their bed. He was definitely tired and sleeping never sounded so good. Being pregnant sure was tiring; he mused as he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Are you ready to become a father?" Fran asked the man sitting across from her. The movie had ended and they were enjoying a drink before they both headed off to bed as well.**_

"_**Yeah, but I'm also scared. Does that make sense?" he asked.**_

"_**It makes perfect sense. I'd worry about you if you weren't scared," his mother-in-law assured him.**_

"_**Were you scared when you had Derek and his sisters?" Dave wondered.**_

"_**I was terrified, I cried for the entire night before Derek was born. I knew how to raise a girl, but I knew nothing about boys. It took his dad nearly the entire night to calm me down," she reported. A soft smile crossed Dave's face.**_

"_**They're a lot of work, though," the Italian stated.**_

"_**Yes they are," Fran agreed, but listen to me," she instructed.**_

"_**You've got my complete attention," the profiler told her. Nodding in satisfaction, the mother of three spoke.**_

"_**Having a baby is the most terrifying but also the most rewarding thing you will ever do. This little life is completely depending on you for everything, but along with that, she will love you unconditionally and you will do the same."**_

"_**But what if I screw up? I'm sure Derek's told you about my three failed marriages. Until he and I got together, I had no plans to really invest myself into a relationship, let alone have kids," Dave explained.**_

"_**The fact that you're that concerned tells me all I need to know. You and Derek will both be excellent fathers. He's just as scared as you are," Fran confided. "He thinks because his dad died when he was so young that he won't make a good father. Especially considering what Buford did to him," she explained. At the mention of Carl Buford, both of them fell silent. "Feel better now?" Fran questioned.**_

"_**Yeah, thanks for the pep talk. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Have a goodnight's sleep and I'll see you in the morning," Dave said kissing her cheek before heading off to join his lover in bed.**_

_**XXXXX**_

"_**Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dave asked as he stood in their bathroom getting ready the next day.**_

"_**Yes, for the thousandth time, I'll be fine. Mom's here, and if I go into labor, I'll call you. Just go to work before you're late," Derek admonished. Dave huffed in annoyance, but he knew the other man was right.**_

"_**Fine, I'll go, but you promise that either you or Fran will call me if something happens?" he requested.**_

"_**We'll call you, now go to work!" Fran demanded in a stern voice as she entered the bedroom with a plate of food for her son.**_

"_**I love you, see you tonight," Dave said kissing Derek as he walked by where he was lying in bed.**_

"_**Love you to, babe," Derek replied.**_

"_**Thanks for everything," he said kissing Fran's cheek as he walked by.**_

"_**Don't mention it, have a good day and we'll see you this evening."**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Dave sighed as he sat in his office. He was trying to work on the pile of files that JJ had so kindly dropped on his desk that morning, but it wasn't working. All he could think about was Derek and their unborn child. Instinctively he reached for the phone, but stopped as his hand touched the receiver. He'd called so much since he'd gotten to the office only two hours before that his husband had threatened to cut him off for the first six months after the baby was born if he called again. A knock on his door made him look up from the file he wasn't actually reading.**_

"_**Come in," he called as he closed the file and pushed it away. The door opened and Hotch walked in.**_

"_**Is there something I can do for you, Aaron?" Dave asked his best friend.**_

"_**No, I just wanted to check in, see how you're doing," Hotch answered.**_

"_**I'm not sure what you mean, but I'm fine," Dave replied.**_

"_**I mean that Morgan called me and practically begged me to come in here and give you something to do so you'd stop calling him," the unit chief explained.**_

"_**Is it so wrong for me to want to check on my husband and our unborn child?" Dave defended. Hotch shook his head.**_

"_**No it isn't, but didn't one of the girls remind you about what a bad idea hovering was?" the unit chief checked.**_

"_**Yes they did," Dave responded. "It's just hard, Derek doesn't know when to take it easy and I worry about him," Dave explained.**_

"_**And you do?" Hotch asked in disbelief. Dave shook his head in answer. He knew the other man was right. "You'll make a great dad; just ease up on Morgan a bit, okay?" Hotch suggested.**_

"_**Yeah, okay," Dave agreed. Patting his best friend on the shoulder, Hotch took his leave. Sighing, Dave picked up his pen and began working on the file he'd pushed away when Hotch had walked in.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Fran was making her and Derek some lunch when she heard a cry from the living room.**_

"_**Aaaaah!" came her son's pained voice. Dropping the knife she was cutting the tomato with, Fran rushed into the living room to find Derek doubled over clutching at his stomach.**_

"_**Derek, what is it?" she asked worriedly "I think it's time, oh god, it hurts," he whimpered.**_

"_**First babies can take a while is this the first contraction you've had?" his mother questioned.**_

"_**No, but the others weren't as bad."**_

"_**Okay, let's get you up and head to the hospital," Fran instructed putting an arm around the expectant father she helped him to his feet and guided him over to the front door. "Can you stay here while I go grab your bag?" she asked softly.**_

"_**Yeah," Derek said through gritted teeth. Nodding, Fran rushed off to grab her son's hospital bag as well as his wallet, and her cell phone.**_

"_**Oh my," Derek gasped as his mother reappeared in the living room.**_

"_**What happened, sweetheart?" Fran wondered.**_

"_**I think my water just broke," Derek said shakily. Glancing at the puddle forming on the floor, Fran nodded in agreement. Quickly as they could, they got Derek into the car and they headed off to the hospital. Pulling out her cell at a stop light, Fran scrolled through her contacts until she found Dave's number then hit send.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Rossi," came his clipped response. He'd finally managed to push his worries out of his mind enough to work on the stack of files.**_

"_**Dave, its Fran. Derek's gone into labor. We're on our way to the hospital right now," she informed him.**_

"_**I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Derek I love him and to hang in there," Dave requested.**_

"_**Will do, drive safe and we'll see you there," Fran said hanging up. Grabbing his belongings, Dave ran out of his office and down the stairs.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**What's the hurry, Rossi?" Reid asked as he ran by his desk.**_

"_**Derek's in labor. Will you tell Hotch for me?" the nervous father-to-be requested**_

"_**Yeah, go on. We'll all stop by as soon as we can," the genius told him. Nodding in acknowledgement, Dave continued his fast pace out of the bullpen and towards the stairs. The elevator would be way too slow right now.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Arriving at the hospital Fran jumped out of the car and ran for a nurse and a wheelchair. When she got out to the car she found Derek hunched over in pain trying to breathe.**_

"_**C'mon, son take a deep breath for me," she coached.**_

"_**I can't, it hurts too much," he panted.**_

"_**Yes you can," his mother encouraged. Slowly Derek breathed in then let it out. He continued this until the contraction ended. Once it ended he allowed the nurse and his mom to help him into the wheelchair and into the hospital. **_

"_**Why didn't you tell me this would hurt so much, Mom?" he asked through gritted teeth.**_

"_**Even if I'd told you you wouldn't have believed me. Unfortunately this was one lesson you had to learn on your own," she explained patting his hand in comfort. Derek just glared at her and moaned in pain as another contraction hit. Shortly after arriving he was settled in a room and Dr. Palmer was checking his progress.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"_**I'm here, how are you doing? What has the doctor said?" Dave asked as he rushed into his husband's hospital room.**_

"_**Dave, breathe, I'm doing okay. The epidural is a wonderful thing," Derek said with a goofy smile.**_

"_**He's a bit loopy," his mother-in-law explained with a smile.**_

"_**I can see that," Dave commented wryly.**_

"_**The doctor was just in here a little while ago. He's at five centimeters, so he's halfway there," she informed the anxious father-to-be.**_

"_**So the baby and Derek are okay?" Dave checked.**_

"_**Yes, they're both fine. Um, I have a question, but I'm not sure how to ask it," Fran admitted, blushing slightly. Dave thought he knew what it was so he helped her out.**_

"_**You mean how is he going to deliver our daughter?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes," Fran responded.**_

"_**Well, I won't get graphic, but according to Dr. Palmer, the male body will create a birth canal where the baby will come out. It will go away once the baby is born until the man is pregnant again and it's time to deliver," he explained.**_

"_**Oh, okay," Fran said settling back into her seat eager to see her grandchild whenever she chose to make her entrance into the world.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Dave noticed that Derek was getting wrestless and easily frustrated. The doctor had just stopped in and checked him once again. He was at seven CM but was still progressing rather slow.**_

"_**Do you want to take a walk?" Dave suggested.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe," Derek replied.**_

"_**Sometimes that can help speed up labor," Fran offered helpfully.**_

"_**Okay then, if it means getting her out faster then I'm all for it," Derek said as he struggled to sit up. Instantly Dave was helping him and after a moment they had him standing and with his IV stand next to him they began walking the halls.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Garcia smiled as she saw them near the waiting room.**_

"_**Hey there, sweetness. How are you doing?" she called out drawing the others attention.**_

"_**Okay I guess," Derek panted. He could feel another contraction coming and he whimpered.**_

"_**Shh, easy, babe. Just lean on me and breathe," Dave soothed.**_

"_**God this hurts. I think the epidural is wearing off," Derek stated. "They also feel like they're getting stronger. Fuck!" he growled as he crushed his husband's hand so hard Dave was sure he could feel bones shifting. Catching Hotch's eye, Dave saw the frown of sympathy cross the unit chief's face. He knew just how hard a person in labor could squeeze ones hand and he didn't envy Dave one bit.**_

"_**Maybe it's time for you to go back to your room," JJ suggested.**_

"_**That's probably not a bad idea," Derek replied as soon as the contraction had let up enough for him to speak.**_

"_**Good luck and we love you. See you and our little angel soon," Emily said walking over and giving her partner a kiss on the cheek before allowing his husband to guide him back to his room.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**It had been a long 10 hours and it was nearly midnight. Dave walked into the waiting room to give the team the news.**_

"_**Do we have a baby yet?" Garcia demanded.**_

"_**No, but he's at 10 centimeters, so he's about to deliver. He asked me to come let you all know. I'll come back when we have a baby," Dave promised.**_

"_**Dave, he's asking for you," the nurse called from the door to Derek's room. Nodding, Dave placed a quick kiss on Fran's cheek before heading back to his husband.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Is Mom with you?" Derek wondered.**_

"_**She's in the waiting room, do you want her in here?" his husband checked.**_

"_**Yes, and hurry, I don't think she's going to wait much longer," Derek replied as sweat dripped from his face. Nodding, Dave called to Fran who quickly made her way into the room.**_

"_**I'm here, baby," she said gently wiping her son's face and smiling at him. The laboring man gave his mother a quick smile before it fell away and was replaced by a grimace of pain.**_

"_**I feel a lot of pressure," Derek said as he shifted in the bed. "Oh, god, I can feel her. She's right there. Please get her out," he whimpered in pain.**_

"_**Take it easy, babe," Dave soothed.**_

"_**Don't you tell me to take it easy, David Rossi!" Morgan growled as another contraction hit and he cried out in pain. **_

"_**If I could just push it would help," he whined. He began to push but was stopped by the nurse.**_

"_**No, you have to wait for Dr. Palmer," she instructed. Reluctantly Derek listened to the nurse and forced himself to take deep breaths until the contraction ended. Just then Dr. Palmer walked in and took her place at the foot of the bed.**_

"_**Okay, Derek it's time to push. On the next contraction, I want you to put your chin to your chest and push as hard as you can, do you understand?" the doctor instructed**_

"_**Yes, oh god, I have to push," Derek said squeezing his eyes shut and beginning to push.**_

"_**Dave, why don't you get behind him and support him," the nurse suggested. Doing what he was told; Dave moved into position and supported the laboring man. **_

"_**Fuck that hurt," Derek panted as he tried to catch his breath inbetween contractions.**_

"_**You're doing great," Fran encouraged.**_

"_**Here comes another one. I'm pushing," Derek said as he began to push. After three more pushes, the doctor told them she could see the head. **_

"_**Give me one good push and the head will be out," Dr. Palmer told her patient.**_

"_**I can't, I'm so tired," Derek protested.**_

"_**Yes you can, babe," Dave encouraged.**_

"_**Fine, one push," Derek reluctantly agreed. When the next contraction hit he pushed as hard as he could and cried out in pain when he felt the head come out. Once the head was free, Derek gave one hard push and the shoulders were free.**_

"_**One more little push and your daughter will be here," Dr. Palmer told the exhausted and sweating man. Nodding in determination, Derek pushed and cried out as he felt his daughter slip from his body. The nurse instantly began cleaning out the babies mouth and she let out a loud cry.**_

"_**Congratulations, it's a girl, born at 11:55 PM on June 8**__**th**__**, 2012," the nurse called out.**_

"_**She's here," Dave said tears threatening to fall.**_

"_**Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" the doctor asked. Dave nodded as he stood on wobbly legs and made his way to where the doctor was. Taking the scissors, he cut where he was instructed to and the little girl was finally free of her father. The nurse took her to get cleaned up and weighed.**_

"_**You have a seven pound five ounce 20 inch long little girl. Here you go, Dad," the nurse said placing the tiny infant in Dave's arms.**_

"_**Hey there, baby girl, I'm your Papa. How about we go see your Daddy? He's the one who has been carrying you around for the last nine months," he explained as he carried the little girl over to Derek and placed her in his arms.**_

"_**Welcome to the world, little one. I'm your daddy and I love you so much," Derek breathed.**_

"_**She's perfect, isn't she?" he commented to his husband.**_

"_**That she is, babe. If you'll be okay, I'm going to go get the team so they can see her before she's taken away for all her newborn tests," Dave told him. Derek nodded as he stared transfixed at the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**We have a baby girl," Dave called out happily as he entered the waiting room.**_

"_**That's wonderful, are her and Morgan okay?" Emily asked.**_

"_**They're both fine. Derek wants all of you to come see her before they take her for all her newborn tests," Dave told the group. Everyone got up and hurried down the hall eager to meet the newest member of their family.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Awww, she's so beautiful," JJ cooed as she held the newborn.**_

"_**Thanks, JJ," Derek said tiredly.**_

"_**Does she have a name?" Garcia asked as she took the baby from JJ's arms.**_

"_**Everyone, I'd like you to meet Brenna Grace Rossi, born at 11:55 Pm. June 8**__**th**__**, 2012. She weighs seven pounds five ounces and is 20 inches long," Dave introduced. **_

"_**That's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Hotch complimented. **_

"_**Thank you, Brenna was my grandmother on my mom's side middle name," Dave explained.**_

"_**And Grace is Mom's middle name," Derek explained. Tears of gratitude and pride filled Fran's eyes as she heard her son's words. Everyone took turns holding the baby until the nurse came in and said she had to take her for some tests so Derek could feed her when she got hungry. Emily who was currently holding the tiny girl reluctantly gave her to the nurse.**_

"_**We'll let you get some rest," Hotch said giving the exhausted new parents a rare smile.**_

"_**Before you go, we wanted to talk to you and Emily about something," Derek admitted.**_

"_**What is it," Emily wondered.**_

"_**I know Garcia and Reid are Henry's godparents, and Dave and I were wondering if you and Hotch would be Brenna's?" Derek asked.**_

"_**Oh, I'd love to," Emily said blinking back tears. Moving to the bed, she kissed Derek's cheek and gave him a smile.**_

"_**I would be honored to, thank you," Hotch said smiling once again before guiding the group out of the room just as the nurse was bringing Brenna and a bottle in for Derek to feed her. After making sure they were comfortable, she took her leave allowing the new family a chance to bond.**_

_**XXXX**_

"_**Are we ready for this?" Derek asked as he looked down at their now fed and sleeping daughter as she lay in his arms.**_

"_**I guess we're about to find out, but with you by my side, I know we'll be just fine," Dave said as he settled next to his husband and their daughter ready for some much needed sleep. He knew that was something he wouldn't get enough of for a long time, but he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.**_

_**Finished!**_

_**A/n **_**This is a huge honor for every author who writes a story on this site. Please nominate myself and my stories. It would mean so much to me.**

*** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot****and ****tonnie2001969**** and ****hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions_

"**If it means I don't have to do paperwork, take as long as you want," Hotch quipped.**

"**All we need is to ask for a little time off tomorrow. Derek scheduled an appointment with an OBGYN and I want to be there," Dave informed the unit chief.**

"**Of course, any time off either of you need for the baby is fine with me. If Strauss gives you any trouble, send her to me," Hotch said.**

"**Thanks," Morgan said.**

"**You're welcome, but Morgan?" Hotch said as the other two agent's were almost out the door.**

"**Yeah?" Morgan asked.**

"**You know you'll have to tell her sooner rather than later, right?"**

"**I know," Morgan reluctantly agreed. That was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to.**


End file.
